


SoMa NSFW Week

by chaoticlivi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, PWP, SoMa NSFW, SoMa NSFW Week, SoMa NSFW Week 2013, SoMa NSFW Week 2014, SoMa NSFW Week 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of all my fics for the SoMa NSFW week events, May 19-25, 2013, May 18-24, 2014, and June 22-28, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is repetitive for you. If you're a first-time reader, hope you enjoy!

**Day 1: Tie**

Maka was not a highly sexual person.

But they were in such close proximity all day long, talking about their relationship without being able to actually be affectionate the whole time.

The fact that this took place while he was in his fancy clothes was the final straw. They were not in the Black Room and this was not his Black Room outfit, but it reminded her so much of moments shared inside his soul, how close they really were as partners, how classy he really was underneath it all. She needed him - his body, his warmth, his soul - against her. Inside her. Right now. There would be no such thing as “close enough.”

Back in the hotel room, while Soul sat down to untie his shoes, she put a hand on each of his shoulders, fixing him with the most sultry gaze she could muster. He looked up and stared right back, corners of his mouth quirking upward slowly as he tried not to grin too widely because she had that look. He knew what the green flames in her eyes meant.

Maka felt the contours of his shoulders through the fabric, drawing her hands across his chest to the black tie they’d had so much trouble tying properly, which she used to tug him into a long, slow kiss. She continued to hold it as they added tongue, even when she slid into his lap and straddled his legs. He smirked, knowing full well Maka’s weak spot for formal wear.

Soul had discovered that in certain ways, he liked formal wear, too. Aside from all the ways they highlighted the natural beauty of his meister, dresses were very convenient for…easy access. At the moment, there was nothing between her underwear and his lap. The skirt fell around their legs.

She finally let go of that tie (without releasing his lips from her own) and they wrapped their arms around each other. Soul nipped Maka’s lip lightly, just a little, because he’s such a mouthy person after all, and after she took a moment to enjoy it she did the same to him.

She began grinding against his lap. They lavished deep kisses on each other’s lips and tongues and chins and necks and Soul grabbed her ass in both hands, guiding her against his already-aching erection.

Impatient and unsatisfied, Maka reached down to open his button and zipper. She couldn’t help but shoot him a grin when she saw the boxers he wore - a similar red plaid to her usual miniskirt. The hole in front of them opened easily to allow his cock to slip through, usually for more practical purposes, now for their pleasure. The formal black suit pants contrasted with the intimacy of his boxers and his hot, stiff member, which Maka stroked for a minute as she sat back on his knees. She gazed into Soul’s eyes just to watch him lose his composure.

Cool guy, indeed, she thought with a knowing smile. She could hear the exhilaration in his sigh and feel it in the way he clutched at her tits through her dress.

Maka leaned forward to give Soul a searing kiss before grabbing the hem of his pants in both hands, giving it a light tug. He didn’t need any more prompting than this.

Soon she had no underwear on and Soul wore his shirt and tie without any pants. Maka returned to his lap, wrapped her arms around him once again, and worked her slick folds against his naked dick (the perks of being on the pill). He pulled her close, carefully taking in every single sensory experience she gave him - the softness and sheer strength of her presence, the scent of her hair, her breathy sighs, the way her eyes fluttered and hips thrust, the taste of her skin anywhere he could reach to kiss and suck.

Maka halted her movements, and it left Soul perplexed for a moment before he realized she was reaching between them to finally - finally! - take hold of him. Soul allowed himself a long sigh as her body enveloped his head, then his shaft, and she was settled back on his lap.

He thrust his hips slightly, just enough to move inside her. Maka was taking incredible pleasure in gyrating against his body, letting her clit rub against him. He didn’t know where to look. At her face? Her mouth was open just a little and she would gasp now and again; she would close her eyes for much longer than a blink, tilt her head back and moan quietly, and open her heavy lids to look at him (he just had to smile slightly every time). Or should he look at her body, the way her chest flushed and undulated toward him, the way the movements of her back and hips flowed? Or should he just close his eyes and focus on the sensation, the heat and the soft tight slickness?

She changed what she was doing. Rode him higher. Moved herself in longer strokes over his length. The feeling was ecstasy enough to make him gasp, and from her soft “oh”s and “ah”s, Soul could tell his head was hitting just the right spot.

They said each other’s names, panted them again and again. They clutched at each other’s skin, desperate at once to be closer and to move more, move faster.

He felt her moving around him then, pleasure reaching its climax. He dwelt on her breathy voice for a few moments before the sensation of her tightening around him pushed him over the edge and he knew it would be all right to let himself come. They pulsed together, heavy breaths filling the air, until both were spent.

Maka settled back on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

“That was nice,” Soul said smugly. “But what started it, anyway?”

“I was in the mood,” Maka muttered. She let her eyes close and they rested that way for quite a while.

* * *

**Day 2: Legs**

She knew he wouldn’t stop at the foot massage. That was fine, though. They’d had a long, somewhat unusual day of bureaucratic negotiating spent standing around on their feet and she could use some help unwinding.

So it began when he ran both his hands up her stockings, pausing at the tops to fondle the frilly decorations she hadn’t been so sure about. (He’d subtly encouraged her to wear them, for obvious reasons.)

“Ah, these are really hot,” Soul murmured. He continued up her uncovered thighs. “But — I like your legs, too.” He kissed the skin of her thighs just above the stockings, lingering for several charged moments with his tongue before grabbing the hem of her stockings between his teeth. He gave her a wicked smirk, which stoked the fire in her belly.

These stockings were cheaper than they looked. Maka didn’t care if he put a run in them. She watched in a kind of lusty fascination as he began to drag the stocking down, down, exposing more of her leg and then all of it, and after, he kissed his way back up only to do the same thing on the other side.

When he came back up her now-naked legs the second time, he didn’t stop at her thighs.

He brought his lips deep between her legs, lightly kissing through the fabric of her underwear as he held onto her ass and fondled it with gentle but eager hands. Maka could feel how much he loved touching her in his slow, firm movements, and it didn’t take long before he was eagerly pulling her panties down her legs with his teeth, too.

Without thinking it through, she leaned toward Soul, aware of the heavy wet heat he’d inspired. But she wanted to kiss that tongue right now and he was more than willing to capitulate.

Two minutes later, she was unzipping his fly and licking teasingly at his dick. Watching him come undone under her touch was among the most satisfying feelings.

“Hey, not fair,” Soul groaned.

“What?” Maka asked, looking up, though she had an idea why.

“I was gonna get you first but now that you’ve started I don’t want you to stop.”

She stripped his pants off with far less ceremony than he had with her stockings, shooting him a slightly competitive grin.

“…You know, I was thinking. We could do it at the same time…” she said.

Soul saw to it that the rest of their clothes were history in record time. They offered each other another deep kiss, which was incredibly hard to break, even knowing what would come next.

Gingerly - because she had never done this particular act before - Maka crawled over him. She stopped in just the position to be able to reach his cock with her mouth. Meanwhile, she felt his hands guiding her ass toward him and yes, there was his tongue against her, inside her, around her clit.

There could be no denying he had a talent for controlling that thing. His hands, strong piano hands with long fingers, wandered up and down her legs before resting for a time on her thighs.

Meanwhile, Maka took him in her mouth and sucked. At first she had been unsure how easy it would be to focus on giving him head, but she found that sucking on his thick, hot dick while he pleased her was incredibly satisfying. She let her hips undulate a bit with the rhythm of her own head and experimented with her tongue on him from a different angle than usual. When she started, she felt his content sigh.

The heat of their bodies pressed together was a new experience, too; they hadn’t gone all the way yet, and she was accustomed to taking turns with this sort of thing. But she loved the feel of his skin on hers.

Maka started using her hands on the parts her mouth couldn’t reach, his balls and the end of his shaft. She felt more than heard his pleasured moan against her, and it only fueled her desire and her fervor more.

Soul had long since stopped teasing and stimulated her with all he had. She licked and mouthed and sucked and jerked and groped almost as if in competition with his efforts, and let herself moan loudly against his cock.

He said something - she didn’t hear it exactly, but it might have been “yes” - against her soaking wet lips. There it was again; he repeated it a few times between licks, adding his fingers to her opening and swirling his tongue around her clit.

An incredible heat was building up, an indescribable feeling of being so close to satisfaction—

When she moaned again and sucked him with all she had, letting the deep hum of her voice vibrate through Soul’s body, he came in her mouth. His pleasure, his dick throbbing in her hand and on her tongue and between her lips, combined with his heavily-breathed “Maka,” his fingers, and his tongue working furiously inside her slit to help push her over the edge, too.

They stayed as they were for a few moments, prolonging each other’s orgasms, and stopped when the over-stimulation made their legs feel jumpy. As Maka moved to climb off of him, Soul gave her inner thigh another little kiss.

* * *

**Day 3: Piano**

She watched his fingers dance across the keys. His music filled her heart and made her hair stand on end.

He was so intently focused that he didn’t notice her move from her spot behind him until her arms were around his torso and she was pawing at the front of his suit. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“I love your music.”

Soul hummed contentedly, closing his eyes and leaning his head on hers.

They didn’t want to abuse the power of the Black Room, but since he’d firmly established control over it, it had become a kind of sanctuary for them when they had no privacy anywhere else. He loved that Maka knew what it was like in the depths of his soul, and she loved that he would share it with her.

He continued playing, even as her hands worked their way lower and lower -

And she was rubbing his cock through his pants. He responded enthusiastically to her touch, starting to harden right away, but he kept playing for a while. It seemed that she wanted him to by what she whispered in his ear, things about his hands and the passion in the sounds he created.

He could hear the arousal in her voice, though, and when it was nothing but sighs and moans from her and he was as hard as a rock he brought the song to an end and turned around to face her. She let him turn, and he pulled her into his lap so she sat across him, supported by one arm. They leaned back against the piano keys, paying no mind to the occasional accidental notes that would sound when his elbow moved.

As they kissed, Maka ran her hands through his hair and he lifted the skirt of her dress slowly with one hand before deftly slipping it under to stroke between her legs. His index and ring fingers fondled her lips while he ran his middle finger along her slit. He did not use too much pressure, wanting to savor this feeling before he played her pleasure like a song on the piano keys. He was so hard, but he would have to wait. It was always even better after a wait…

He felt Maka’s shuddering sigh and decided it was time to indulge her a little bit more. Soul stroked harder, changing up his motions so that he circled over and over around the area where he knew her clit was concealed. She bucked against his hand - impatient, he knew, for release. Still he took his time, savoring the wet that was seeping through her underwear.

“Soul,” she growled. He chuckled deeply at her petulant tone but lifted his hand so he could slide it under the hem of her panties.

She kissed the side of his neck over and over and whispered encouragements, gasping a little when he slipped his two fingers in and offering an eyes-closed smile because he knew how to use his thumb and the rest of his hand so well, too. He put all of his fingers and palm to their perfect uses; she would swear he knew how to do all this not only because they had practiced extensively, but also because he was a pianist.

And in true pianist fashion, he used his other hand well, too. He ran it all along her side, through the hair that was draped across her shoulders and chest, and back to fondle her breasts. He leaned down to kiss her the whole time and considered it one of the greatest compliments of his life that she trusted him not to drop her.

His arms were a bit tired, but she was enjoying herself so much the exhilaration carried him through. Merely watching her skin flush and her chest heave under that black dress could probably have gotten him off if he wasn’t careful.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Maka panted into his mouth, and Soul whispered little reassurances that no, she was too perfect, he would never leave her like this, he’d see her to her climax. She worked her hips around his hand, gyrating and thrusting to help him help her.

It didn’t take long. Her movements became slow and exaggerated as the waves of her pleasure rolled over his entirely wet hand; she allowed herself a long, breathy moan of his name. He kept moving until he could no longer feel her throbbing, and brought his forehead to rest against hers.

For a few minutes, they sat together. Then Maka looked up at him, brows raised, as she reached between his legs. His heart fluttered at her expression. Relief was on its way.

* * *

**Day 4: Scream**

It started at the intersection of two facts Soul knew:

1\. Maka could have multiple orgasms in close succession. Ladies can get good at this, and she wanted to be good at everything.

2\. He was getting very good at controlling his own. He couldn’t come twice without a break, but he could hold back for a long while. Since starting birth control, they’d been practicing.

It would probably be more work than just letting go as usual, but for her, he’d do it. Anyway, it would feel a lot better after watching her come more than once.

Maybe she would like it to be a surprise? He didn’t bring up the idea when he approached her with little neck kisses, nor while they played with each other, nor when she first climbed on top of him. (This would be good. She liked this position, as it gave her control.)

She rode him quickly and vigorously to her first orgasm; usually, as the hot waves of her pleasure swept over his cock, he would come as well, but with incredible discipline (and maybe some thoughts of his least favorite classroom assignments) he held back.

“Ah - Soul?” she panted. “Did you—?”

“No. I can go again,” he said determinedly.

“Huh?” Maka asked, coming to a full stop, looking very confused (and also oddly adorable, given the situation). He was still hard. She leaned down so she could kiss him, but did not climb off.

“I wanna try something,” Soul said. “Multiple orgasms. For you.”

Her eyebrows shot up high.

“I-if you want to,” he added, glancing away upon realizing that he had made a huge assumption that this would be what she wanted. “If you’re tired—”

She answered with a challenging little grin and a circling of her hips.

“Ah, good,” was all he could say as his head fell back onto the pillow.

His meister restarted her movements slowly, trying to ease back into the process after coming down from the first high. Her breaths were so heavy that she couldn’t avoid a slight moan with every single one.

“Hearing the sounds you make,” Soul murmured, “is the hottest thing.”

Maybe it was a mistake to say this. It encouraged her, and she started making more sounds, and she was going to push him over the edge by her sensuous voice alone.

This time, Maka ascended to the height of her pleasure more quickly. She found that moaning helped and intensified the feeling, and they were home alone, so she tried to forget self-consciousness and vocalize with every chance she got.

Bolstered by confidence, she rode him harder and faster, moaning louder and even making some coherent comments about how thick he was and how much she loved his voice and wanted to hear it some more. In response, he sighed her name, and a groan escaped that he didn’t know he’d been holding back.

Soul could tell she was reaching her second climax. She was starting to use swear words now, words she didn’t use most of the time in everyday speech.

He turned his attention away from dwelling on how fucking hot she was and had a moment of feeling that maybe, just maybe, he could hold back long enough for her to reach a third—

But no. The way her body moved and she threw her head back, the way she had gone from sighing to shouting incoherent strings of his name and “fuck”, the way her muscles tightened around him and sucked at his cock as if beckoning for his release - he couldn’t hold back any more. As she came, he moaned in his husky voice and filled her to the brim with his warm, thick seed.

Exhausted, Maka half-collapsed onto his chest, where she remained for many minutes. The sweat cooled their bodies, and eventually they retreated together under the blankets.

“Hmmm. That was great, Soul, but I’m curious. Why did you want to do that so much?”

Soul grinned bashfully. “Uh, I dunno. It’s hot? I like seeing you get off. And being able to be there for you more than once - that’s the kind of partner I want to be.”

Maka snuggled up close, leaving little kisses on the side of his neck. It took her five minutes, but she finally said:

“Haha. You kind of sound like Sid.”

“Argh, don’t say that in this context,” Soul groaned.

* * *

**Day 5: Hand**

Maka has a long time to relax tonight. She sits on the floor of the shower, letting the hot water rain down on the back of her head and neck, and thinks about Soul. His music, his voice, the way he feels when she’s behind him on the motorcycle.

Without consciously thinking about it, she begins to touch herself, fingers spreading to fondle the soft flesh between her legs. She presses harder, ventures further down.

When she has her fingers inside herself and the heat is building up, she says his name just to see how it feels, letting it tumble from her lips as she ascends to the height of her pleasure. It’s just a whisper. “Soul.” It feels so good, helps her so much that she breathes it again and again like a mantra to prolong her bliss as she comes.

* * *

He’ll be mortified if anyone finds out he fantasizes about his meister in the shower.

Soul never really gets in the shower intending to jerk it. It just happens. His hand is wrapped around his dick, and he doesn’t have to worry about being anywhere for the rest of the night, and she’s on his mind because she took so long in the shower and he can’t help but wonder if she does this kind of thing, too, and that thought really gets him going.

He moves his hand slowly at first, letting the excitement build up, but before long he’s yanking himself at great speed. He mouths the syllables to her name as he comes, throbbing with temporary satisfaction to be replaced by a deeper yearning for something more, and then makes sure all the evidence is washed down the drain.

* * *

There’s a tension in the air between them for the rest of the night, but it’s not unpleasant, because it’s the feeling of steps about to be taken.

* * *

A month later, she’s back in the shower.

This time, he’s there, too.

Confessions have been made, first kisses have been had, snuggles have been given. Lines have been crossed.

She holds his stiff dick in one hand and cradles his balls in the other, staring at them in wonder. Soul is not sure what to make of this. She does it a lot. He supposes he does it to her, too, and he is only noticing now because of his self-consciousness. It’s incredibly awkward to be studied by her so tenderly, but also oddly cute and very oddly sexy. She begins to jerk him slowly from where she kneels and he ignores the water spraying on both of them.

Maka seems to be committing every rigid inch of him - every curve, every ridge, every texture - to the memories of her hands and tongue. There is not really a method to what she’s doing. She’s exploring, wandering. He had never considered her natural curiosity from this angle before. He urges her on with a soft, deep voice, running his hands through her wet hair.

In time, though, she moves on to something more deliberate. First, she circles her tongue around his head and his head around her tongue. She’s jerking him. She asks for advice and he helps her hesitantly because he wants everything she wants to offer so much but he doesn’t want to push her into anything.

When he can feel himself getting ready to come, he warns her. She doesn’t mind swallowing his load at all, but this time, she has a different idea, so she rears up a little to put her chest at the same height as his cock.

She rubs his head against her naked breast, circling the soft flesh surrounding her nipple, and peers up to watch him. His expression, the way his eyes close and his mouth opens and his breath catches, push her to jerk harder, circle faster.

He groans throatily, and Maka is just wondering when it will happen when… it happens. His pearly come spills all over her tit; she continues to massage herself with his cock as he throbs onto her skin.

When he’s done, he moves his hands from her head to her shoulders, helping her stand up. It’s her turn now.

* * *

**Day 6: Mark**

“I remember how much this used to scare me,” she said, tracing his scar with her finger. Soul only hummed, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head. “It still kinda does, in some ways. But you know what?”

“Mmm?”

“Now it also reminds me of how much we’ve grown together.” She trailed little kisses along the scar, starting at the top near his shoulder, and paused as she reached the bottom, which ended just above his boxers. She laid her head on his lap. “If I think of it that way, it’s not so bad.”

Maka groped him lightly through his shorts. She could feel Soul harden a little in response to her touch, but he wasn’t rushing things along. He only closed his eyes contentedly and ran his fingers through her hair, one of those small genuine smiles on his face.

“I never saw myself being so easily intimate with someone,” he said. Soul’s tone was absent-minded; he was speaking his thoughts out loud, and not a single one of his defenses was up.

“It was always hard to imagine something like this for myself, too,” Maka agreed.

She closed her eyes and stayed on Soul’s lap for a while, touching him lightly. She liked to feel the shape of his most private parts. He sat with horrible posture as always, hunched over her, and ran his hands along her shoulders.

The next time she looked up, she found herself staring directly into Soul’s eyes. He seemed to have been studying her hair or ear or face, she was not sure. Maka wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her, urging him to come lie with her on the bed. Soul kissed her then. He put all of his energy into making it soft and slow and warm, and Maka answered back with her tongue.

“You have a lot of scars too,” Soul said after a while, propping himself up so he could lean over her. He traced one that ran along her shoulder, bisected by the trap of her pajama top. Her scars were shorter than his, but there were more of them.

“Ah, occupational hazard,” Maka chimed lightheartedly.

Soul shook his head. “Hey, you’re allowed to worry about my scars but I’m not allowed to worry about yours? No fair. Every time you get a new one…” He took on a serious expression. “It scares the hell out of me.”

Maka regarded him with a thoughtful gaze. If the tables were turned and he was the one wielding her as a weapon, the one in the more vulnerable fleshy body, she would have even more to worry about. She ran her hand over his scar again - his chest hovered just over her body - and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him back on top of her.

“Thanks,” she whispered in his ear.

“Huh?”

“For being you.”

She felt him cling tightly to her, kiss her neck. “Thank you too.”

Maka ran her hands along Soul’s back, giving him an almost-massage from where she lay underneath him. Over the next few minutes she wiggled her body gradually so he was more directly on top of her, then wrapped her legs around his. He was completely hard now, but he was holding back - she could tell - because they were having a Moment.

Slowly, so as not to run the mood, she bucked her hips against Soul’s; his hard-on rubbed along her slit. As he joined in, he kissed her, first softly and then fiercely. Their hips gyrated together while their lips caressed each other and their tongues tangled, firm and playful but gentle.

She wanted him so badly it hurt and she could no longer resist the ache for him to fill her up.

“I need to feel you inside me,” she whispered.

Maka felt Soul’s lips curve into a smile against hers. “Yes,” he sighed. “Me too. You’re sure it’s all right?” he asked - his way of checking that the birth control situation was in order.

She nodded. “Mm hmm.”

She paused their kissing to slip her panties off and gave Soul a chance to remove his boxers. He settled back onto her and they resumed their embrace, letting his cock slip easily between her lips, through her opening. She moaned lightly at the sensation of his head sliding in, and when he’d filled her up entirely, they moved again. It was slow and passionate and took a long time. They held their bodies together, and their kisses were sloppy.

When she was getting close to her limit, Maka whispered against his lips. “I love you, Soul.”

He could feel her reaching for the pinnacle of her pleasure, panting hard; she was going to sweep him away. “I love you too, Maka.”

They were at that point of no return, and when he felt her tongue writhe in his mouth and she heard his soft growl, their hearts swelled with adoration and gratitude. They began to resonate without thinking about it.

And so he rode the throbbing of her climax to his own, letting his orgasm flow in warm waves inside of her wet, tight flesh as they held each other close all the while.

After the pulsing slowed down, Soul fell to the side of Maka, letting his arm drape across her chest, and closed his eyes.

They slept that way for hours, both souls in a soft and comforting embrace.

* * *

**Day 7: Finish**

They had so much time, an entire day to themselves, more than they’d had in weeks. Soul woke up first, and he opted to lie drowsily next to his meister, letting his breathing match up with hers. He could hear the serenity of her soul.

Maka woke up in the arms of her weapon. As she leaned back to touch noses, she felt a distinctive bulge pressing against her rear. She raised an eyebrow, and Soul was about to explain away the boner when she graced him with a backward roll of her hips.

“Oh,” he sighed into the back of her neck.

“Mm,” she hummed in agreement with his unspoken observation, and proceeded to roll her ass against his cock again. He enthusiastically (and fearlessly thanks to certain controls) joined in her horizontal cavorting, placing one hand on her hip and wrapping his other arm underneath her. She propped herself up for a moment to make room and settled back into him when she felt his warm hand wrap around her breast.

As they moved together, Soul’s hands got to work as well, one groping her tit, the other wandering from her hip to the space between her thighs, finally settling on top of her panties over her pelvic bone. His fingers tapped a teasing rhythm just above her lips, the same rhythm his hips followed.

Maka sighed, grinding forward, looking for more stimulation from that hand. He kept teasing, though. She huffed in mock annoyance and reached back to adjust his cock.

There. Now it was less rubbing against her ass and more directly between her legs. She could feel him, warm and hard against her folds, separated from her only by the thin fabric of panties and boxers.

Soul continued to thrust against her. He could feel every shape through her underwear, her soft lips and the hot, wet space between them. He pulled her closer. Maka’s neck was easily accessible and he nibbled mischievously along the back and sides, consciously avoiding hickeys and licking each spot with a firm tongue. He wasn’t sure whether to moan or grin, so he did both against her soft, slightly sweet skin.

It made Maka sigh in response.

As though of one mind, they decided to roll over so she was on her stomach, lifting her ass up; that way he could continue to thrust from the top and still hit her clit. She grinded backwards, and with a final frustrated growl, she sat up for a few seconds to practically tear off all of her underwear. Soul looked bewildered before realizing what she was doing and joining her in full nudity.

Soul leaned over to rub his dick against her absolutely soaked, slippery, swollen hot folds while embracing her, reaching to grope her tits with both hands. Maka used her arms to brace against the bed and her hands to clutch at the sheets, all the better to grind back into her weapon’s cock.

She gasped and shuddered when she felt his teeth light against the back of her neck. He kept kissing and nipping around that spot, the spot that made her arch her ass further into his hips.

“Get inside,” she cried softly. Her voice made him growl huskily, lustfully in acquiescence, and he guided himself deep into her core.

Maka threw her head back and moaned. He joined her, continuing to massage her breasts for a while before giving the back of her neck another kiss. His hands moved down her front, caressing each inch of her skin in chaotic, impassioned strokes before settling on her lips.

As he slid wetly in and out and he could feel his sack smacking against her skin, he fondled her lips and clit. She bucked and ground her ass into him, gyrating, clutching the sheets, curling her toes.

Soul moved his hand faster and faster, in time with his hips. He panted , mouth open, holding himself above her back with one arm.

Maka focused as hard as she could on the sensation of his dick deep inside of her, filling her up with his incandescence. Then - then his hand found her clit, and her heart lit on fire because she could feel the satisfaction in every inch of her body. It was pure euphoria, having him at once all around her and inside of her.

“Here I come, here I come,” she said, and Soul redoubled his efforts at rubbing her clit even as he reached his own peak.

He let her orgasm play out as long as he could before letting himself come. The feeling of her walls constricting around his cock, as if massaging him, beckoning him forward, always gave him a rare feeling - part of his orgasm, but also separate, a blaze stirring deep in his chest. It was a deep appreciation for being able to have this kind of moment with his meister.

He finished with a groan, a rumble of her name, and a spasm so powerful his hips jerked forward unbidden and his whole body wrapped even more tightly around hers.

Together, they flopped back to the bed, spooning nakedly. Maka turned around to face Soul. They were both out of breath, but she ran her hand along his chin, feeling every inch of his strong jaw.

They spent some time simply reveling in the afterglow of sex, letting the sweat cool them off and their breaths calm down.

At last, though, Maka kissed Soul on the nose. “I’m going to start breakfast.”

He nodded lazily. Great sex works up an appetite.


	2. 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year, another NSFW week as posted on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, another NSFW week! Note that Maka is always on birth control, but in all of these stories, their relationship is well-established so mentioning it over and over again is too repetitive. Also thanks to Fabulousanima for her help in bouncing ideas around, especially with Bathroom. It's been wonderful to see what everyone has been posting, friends!

**Day 1: Caught**

He was sweating with the speed and intensity this baking demanded, but he only had a couple of hours and both layers of the cake were going to need time to cool off before he added frosting. Soul was eternally grateful to the Thompsons for keeping Maka occupied until tonight; while she would hopefully be expecting him to do something nice for her party (if she wasn’t, he’d been a jerk), he didn’t want her to know exactly what it was yet.

He’d gotten all the way to writing “Happy Birthday, M” in bright green frosting when he heard the jingling of keys outside.

“Fuck, fuck,” he whispered, glancing around. There was absolutely no way he was going to clean up this floury, sugary mess of dishes in the next five seconds. All he could do was pray that Blair had come home eight hours early and decided to use her keys instead of coming in the window for some reason.

“Hey, Soul,” Maka said cheerfully. She fell silent for a moment when faced with his deer-in-the-headlights expression.

“Ooh, what’s going on here?” She smiled slyly, obviously aware of exactly what was happening and enjoying every second of it. “Are you making me a cake for my birthday?”

“Yeah, you got me,” Soul grumbled. He turned back to the cake, resolving to just finish decorating it now. “Liz and Patti didn’t do their job, I see.”

“They got called away by Kid,” Maka answered, now wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him from behind. “You’re such a nice boyfriend.”

Soul could feel his face heating up, which was absurd because this was not new information; but there was something about the way she said the word ‘boyfriend’ that gave him butterflies. “It’s your birthday, you dweeb. This isn’t that unexpected.”

“I know. But I’m glad anyway.” She hugged him tightly, and he relaxed. Instead of moving away when he finished writing the last “A” on the cake, he put his hands on the counter and stood with his eyes closed, leaning into her body heat against his back. “Besides, you made my favorite.” She guided him around so he was facing her and wrapped him in an embrace, surprisingly all-encompassing for someone so tiny. He returned it happily.

He had indeed made her favorite kind of cake. It was white chocolate and strawberry. She peppered his neck with sweet kisses, somewhere between chaste and lustful.

Feeling her lithe body pressed so close and her warm lips on his neck caused a certain natural reaction in his own body. He wondered if she would mind; even though it was a delicious feeling, he would never want to make her feel pressured. But her hand was on the front of his pants, already groping his arousal, and she looked up to study his face.

“Sorry,” he muttered gruffly, embarrassed. “Can’t help it.”

“We probably have enough time, right?” Maka whispered, eyes ablaze with mischief.

Relieved and newly excited, Soul allowed his hips to thrust slowly against her hand. “I’ll bet we do.”

Maka wasted no time in unzipping his jeans and beginning to fondle him, while he wasted no time in slipping his hands under her shirt so he could palm her perky little breasts. As their kiss deepened, he moved a hand between her legs, under her skirt, teasing her slit through her panties. This he continued (with some inconsistency, because her hand on his cock was so distracting) until he could feel her slick juices soaking all the way through to his fingers.

“Mmmmmm, Soul,” she groaned when he pushed her panties aside and fingered her entrance. “Can we—? Come here.” And she pulled him a few steps until they were making out against the kitchen wall.

“You ready?” he asked breathlessly after a little bit more grinding and fondling. She certainlyseemed ready.

“Yeah,” she said, pushing her own underwear down and off. She pushed his jeans down, too, so she could expose him all the way, and pulled his body flush with hers so he was poised just outside her opening.

And, using the wall as a brace, he supported his outrageously athletic meister as she wrapped her legs around his hips and straddled his naked cock. He grabbed her ass and kissed her neck while he pushed inside her hot, slick core.

“My Soul,” she sighed as he settled all the way in. “I’m so lucky.”

“My Maka,” he murmured. “I’m the lucky one here.”

For someone who had absolutely no sense of rhythm, Maka certainly knew how to gyrate her hips in a way that could drive him mad.

Gravity was no match for the weapon/meister pair; he easily slid in and out from between her luscious lower lips - the process was slightly rough, because that was what this upright position demanded if there was going to be any passion behind it. And there  _had_  to be passion behind it.

Their powerful thrusts were almost a game, a heady, ardent, mutual effort to meet in the middle. All the while, Soul looked for signs of pleasure from his partner. They were not hard to see, and they brought him ever closer to climax.

Maka’s face was flushed, and she leaned her head back against the wall, panting loudly. As she got closer and closer to the edge, she bit her lip and moaned softly with each breath. His arms were growing tired, but the sheer pleasure of watching her as well as his own impending orgasm gave Soul all the strength in the world.

At last, she uttered his name wantonly through her breaths and seconds later, he felt her rippling pulsations around his cock; now he could give himself permission to let go. Her orgasm beckoned his own forward and he spilled with one last thrust as deep inside as he could manage.

After the high wore off, he felt exhaustion settling into his bones and sensed the same from Maka from the way she slumped against the wall. Gently, he helped her lower her legs to the ground. The world was coming back into focus.

“Uh oh. We’re gonna be late,” Maka said, glancing at the clock.

“We have time, right?” Soul mocked, smirking.

She swatted him. “Shut up! We almost did!”

“It’s  _your_  birthday party. I don’t think anyone’s gonna be mad at you for taking a little extra time.”

“Doesn’t that make us unappreciative and inconsiderate? Anyway, we should wash up a little. Let’s hurry.”

He stuck his tongue out at her, but she leaned forward and kissed it as she walked by.

* * *

**Day 2: Birthday**

They stumbled back in after midnight, emotionally high thanks to all the positive attention from their friends. In each hand, Maka carried a bag filled with birthday gifts and leftover baked goods.

As they sprawled out on the bed, Maka in a long nightshirt (she didn’t think it was sexy; he did) and Soul in his underwear, they stretched out, reveling in the relaxation lent from being in only each other’s company on the smooth, soft sheets.

They started out loosely spooning, Soul affectionately nipping at Maka’s ear and running his hand up and down her side. She turned to kiss him full on the lips and ground her backside against him with a playful smile.

“Mmmm, Maka, I was wondering…” he said, pausing, searching for the properly seductive words.

“What is it?” she asked curiously.

As delightful as their sex earlier today was, it was her birthday, and he wanted to do something focused entirely on her. This wouldn’t be  _completely_  selfless, though - eating Maka out was one of the best experiences in the entire universe. He couldn’t resist licking his lips with anticipation.

“Can I taste you?” he murmured in her ear, keeping his voice low but tender.

He’d never phrase it this way out loud, but it really was a kind of worship.

She grinned through a bright red flush and giggled bashfully. “Hey, if you want to.”

Soul needed no more prompting. He kissed her, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and tugging at her lip with the teeth he was glad to know she loved. He kissed all up and down her neck, as well as her shoulders, and gave her goosebumps; he kissed her breasts, swirling his tongue around her pert nipples before offering a few gentle little nips to them, each making her arch toward him while she wove her fingers into his hair.

Soul kissed her more, down her belly (and along her sides a bit, just to tickle her and make her laugh); and when he reached that lovely triangle where her legs met her body, he lingered even longer, slowly pulling her panties down so he could lick her skin. He relished every curve and corner, responding to her needy moans with licks that inched ever closer to her pussy.

“Soul,” she whined.

He responded with a smirk and finished pulling her panties off so he could finally run his tongue along her damp slit. He started out lightly, barely touching her, but then despite his patience he couldn’t resist indulging in deeper, hungrier strokes as he held her hips in his hands.

“Jeez, Maka. You’re so fucking sexy,” he murmured into her flesh. She answered with a gratified sigh and a wide smile. It wasn’t easy to articulate out loud, but there was something entrancing about the way her arousal smelled, the delicious way she tasted, the feel of her slick heat on his tongue, her soft, curly hair and smooth skin all around his face. He moaned into her.

His lips worked, too; before long, he was engaged in a deep kiss with her lower body, making love to Maka with his mouth. She sighed and let her head fall back, eyes closed, the occasional “I love you, oh Soul, oh god” spilling from her lips. She gyrated her hips enough to satisfy her need to move. It made no difference to him; he knew her movements and took pleasure in following as she needed.

Wanting to give her the most powerful orgasm possible, he introduced two fingers, beckoning her ecstasy forward from inside while greedily tonguing her clit. He even reached up with his other hand to palm one of her tits, revealing his own desire with a low, guttural rumble and thrusts against the mattress that he hoped were not distracting.

She was too perfect, dammit; in these completely unguarded moments when she undulated and used that girlish voice of hers to moan with pleasure rather than battle-induced rage, he wondered if he would come in his shorts. (That hadn’t happened in a while, though.)

Now at the height of her desperation, Maka moved her hands to brace herself against the bed. “Fuck, Soul! You’re gonna make me…” She bit her lip. “Here I come.”

He redoubled his efforts, trying at once to maximize her bliss and enjoy every one of her urgent breaths, every one of her movements from her core pounding around his fingers to her thrusting hips and her arching back. When she said his name, he couldn’t help but answer with his own desirous groan.

When she finally came back to Earth, Soul returned to cuddle her again. He kissed the back of her neck, more chaste this time, and did his best to ignore his massive boner in favor of more restful birthday snuggles.

But Maka decided she wanted to help him with his situation, and he was not going to refuse.

* * *

**Day 3: Uniform**

“Ugh, they’re almost exactly like our Spartoi uniforms. Except they’re black.” Soul gave his reflection a bored look reminiscent of the ones he used to wear in class. The mirror in this hotel was a huge, fancy, full-body artifact.

“I think they’re great,” Maka said, beaming. She looked herself over from every angle.

“Pffft. Maka, are you checking out your own ass in the mirror?”

“I just wanna see how I look,” she answered, blushing.

“You look good. Even though I think we both kinda look like the Creature from the Black Lagoon—”

“We do not!” Maka cried, whirling around to meet his eyes. “I like these uniforms. I think they’re…sexy.”

Her fiance just shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. “Not like we have any choice. We’re stuck with ‘em.”

How could he say that? The way the black brought out the stark brightness of his hair and the red of his eyes, the way the fabric’s cut accented his sexy shoulders and the collar helped frame his strong chin - it was  _perfect_.

Maka approached him slowly, giving him time to wonder what she was up to, and used his tie to pull him forward. His expression was one of slight bemusement and total fascination.

“Actually,” she said, kissing him, “let me show you.” And before he could think too much about it, she put her hand between his legs, fondling him through the uniform pants. Much to her satisfaction, he was already half hard.

“Yeah,” Soul breathed, “Okay. Sounds cool.” He brought a hand to her chest and felt her through the uniform shirt, eyes obviously tracing every single line of her body.

She pushed him backwards with another heated kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth, climbing on the bed to straddle his lap. It had taken only this much more to have him hard and ready beneath her. He looked up with raw lust burning in his eyes.

Maka did not break that eye contact as she began to move her hips for both his and her stimulation. She felt his hands on the small of her back, guiding her movements. Soul’s heated gaze lit a fire in her belly and made her breath catch; the sight of his open, panting mouth made her whimper.

“You all right?” Soul asked in an attempt to be coolly flirtatious, though he clearly couldn’t keep the desire out of his voice.

“Yeah,” Maka whispered. She grinned and bit her lower lip, not quite getting the relief she wanted merely from the friction, then paused and tugged at his pants. “Let’s take these nice clothes off…”

“I thought the whole point was that the uniforms are sexy?” he teased, but he was already pulling his pants and boxers down as she tugged off her skirt and panties. They silently agreed to leave their tops on.

“Well, they are, but not if they get in the way,” she answered, settling her legs back around his hips. She leaned forward for another kiss; he nibbled her lip mischievously, and she rubbed her hungry pussy on the underside of his cock.

“Aahh - mmph,” he contributed, letting his head tip back for a moment. “All right, I admit it - they are sexy. At least, from this angle they are.”

“I thought so.” Maka smiled and lifted herself up to slip his dick inside, biting her lip. He eagerly assisted, holding himself in place for her.

She rode his cock desperately, trying to get her fill of Soul. The very concept was absurd, since she could never get enough, but there was a unique pleasure in trying and it made her gasp for air. He coordinated with powerful thrusts from below, hands strong on her hips, eyes clouded with wanton need.

They were two young officials, some of the Death God’s best employees, wearing their fanciest work uniforms…deeply in love and fucking in a fancy hotel room.

It didn’t take long for her to ascend to her climax. Maka threw her head back and her chest forward, slowing and savoring his movements inside of her while she throbbed all around his girth. He whispered her name as he came, one of her favorite habits of his because it always pushed her orgasm to last a little longer.

When she returned to his side, Soul pulled her close. “Okay, you win,” he muttered. “But now we’re all sweaty.”

"We’re supposed to wash them before we wear them anyway, right?" Maka said. "Because of wrinkles?"

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"What’s the matter?" she asked. What did he know that she didn’t? Had they just sweated all over their uniforms with no way to clean them? Oh, no.

"That means we have to actually find a laundromat tomorrow. I was hoping we could get away without it."

She flicked his forehead. “Lazy.”

* * *

**Day 4: Lick**

Once upon a time, she thought she’d never give a blowjob.

She’d thought they were degrading and disgusting. To put another person’s genitals in her mouth merely for his pleasure? No way.

Maka hadn’t considered at the time how intimate it could be with someone she loved, how much pleasure it could bring her. Watching Soul come unraveled right in front of her, watching that cool, calm demeanor turn into a deep red flush and rumbling groans, was almost obscenely rewarding.

Except it could never really be obscene. It was too beautiful - he was too beautiful. She hadn’t considered how much she would want to celebrate how fucking incredible every inch of his body was, including - perhaps especially - those parts that were private, that only she was ever allowed to see.

This time he sat in a chair at the kitchen table. They were alone, and the mood had been right. He had given her one of those dark, erotic looks, and they’d set to making out while waiting for the lasagna to bake. Struck with inspiration by the bulge forming quickly in his pants, she’d knelt in front of him with her head between his legs; his eyes widened and he licked his lips when she kissed along the line of his fly. He put his hands on her head, his touch gentle but desirous, and she pulled down his zipper.

Soul sat back a little, the better to observe her kissing him through his blue boxers. She started by putting her lips to his balls, then worked up to where she could feel his shaft and, finally, his head. Her kisses were gentle and dry, so much so that on any other part of him they could be called “chaste.”

“Makaaaaaa,” he sighed blissfully. When she looked up, sheer want was written all over his flushed face. It set off a hot twinge between her legs.

“Can we…?” he trailed off, apparently caught between the depth of his lust and the depth of his shyness. She smiled, gave him one more kiss on the head, and helped pull his underwear down to free his cock.

With his rapt attention on every move she made, she started by offering little licks on his balls, gradually using more and more of her mouth until she was sucking on his sack. Meanwhile, she used her right hand to massage the very base of his dick and her left to hold onto his hip.

Soul’s fingers combed lightly through her hair; he knew how to avoid pulling it, and Maka enjoyed the gesture combined with his eager sighs.

Deciding she had teased him enough, Maka moved to the main event. She cupped his thoroughly-soaked balls in her hand and ran the tip of her tongue along the length of his thick, weighty cock, from the base until she was almost at the head. This she repeated again and again, glancing up after each languid lick to check his expression. Every time, his mouth hung open as if in amazement; his eyes were clouded with pleasure and a need for more.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

Maka added to her tongue’s indulgent strokes, now following his length all the way from the base to the very tip, where a drop of pre-come had gathered. She licked it off and kissed the head wetly several times before wrapping her lips around it. His fingers, though still gentle, flexed against her scalp.

She spent some time swirling her tongue playfully around his blunt tip, then worked his girth all the way into her mouth. She moved her hand from his hip to the rest of his cock, the length she couldn’t quite fit.

Soul’s breathing was husky and punctuated by expletives. She could sense his muscles moving slightly as he suppressed the urge to thrust.

Maka began her movements, slow and decadent; she sucked him all up and down, following her mouth with her hand, fondling his sack, too. She tongued the underside of his dick hard with each stroke.

“Maka,” he said, voice deep and ragged. “Fucking - ugh, yes. You’re awesome. Fuck…”

Maka answered, moaning happily around him in her mouth. She kept going, savoring every inch of him over and over, rubbing her thighs together in an effort to relieve some of the heat between her legs.

Soul’s breathing continued to quicken and when she glanced up, she saw that he was biting his lower lip; he was thrusting and gyrating gently, in a familiar rhythm she was used to keeping up with. His hands remained on her head.

And then he exhaled tremendously. His cock throbbed and he stilled, threw his head back, mouth open in a suppressed moan, as his orgasm boiled over and his seed came flooding into her mouth. She used her tongue to caress his twitching dick, coaxing every single drop of him forward.

When she felt all of him relax, from his thighs to his breathing, Maka finally swallowed every last bit of his essence, let go of his balls, and let him out of her mouth, looking up to see the results of her handiwork.

The phrase “completely unraveled” would not be an exaggeration. He was still bright red and slumped back in his chair, grinning at her hazily. He moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders, trying to signal Maka to stand back up. She gave him a kiss, which he deepened immediately.

And then his fingers were brushing lightly between her legs.

“If you want, I’d like to…”

Oh, yes, she definitely wanted him to.

* * *

**Day 5: Smooth**

Soul had a knack for giving massages, at least to Maka. Maybe it was just because they were so in-tune he could tell what would feel right to her. Maybe it was just because he liked touching every amazing inch of her so much. In any case, the first time he had ever given her a massage he hadn’t even thought about it; he’d just wanted to help soothe her achey shoulders after a particularly rough battle.

They’d come a long way since then. Massages always carried sexual undertones now, and tonight’s was not an exception. They’d come back from a long day of meetings and turned on only a few soft lights.

It was Maka’s turn, and she lay on the bed in frilly white underwear, Soul straddling her ass as he leaned forward to massage her miraculously smooth back. This was foreplay, and neither was pretending Maka couldn’t feel his erection against her rear.

They took their time, though. He wanted a chance to soothe her muscles and relish the feel of her heat under his hands. Now and then, she would raise her hips, grinding indulgently upward against his arousal and humming with contentment.

When the day’s tension was gone from Maka’s body, Soul moved up in bed to spoon her. She giggled lasciviously at his stiff boner against her butt, to which he responded by tickling her side. She wriggled in his arms, laughing, little and warm and vital. He stopped tickling, but continued groping. Especially her soft, easily-grasped breasts.

While he held her, he kissed and licked her skin, moving his tongue and lips from her shoulders to her neck. When she hummed her appreciation, he added his teeth lightly and gently, starting on her earlobes; he took great satisfaction in giving her goosebumps and in further hardening her already-pert nipples.

As he continued his kissing and biting, Soul left one hand on her tit, but moved the other down, down along her beautiful curves, until it rested on her front, over her panties, where she kept a delicious secret for only the two of them to know. He traced the cleft between her lips and pressed himself against her rear for some much-needed friction on his arousal. Maka rubbed against his fingers and crooned contentedly.

She whined, annoyed, when he took a break, but it was only to rearrange himself so his boxers were off and his erection rested between her thighs. The head of his dick nestled outside of her panties against her core.

“I like this,” he breathed into her ear, giving it a lick and putting his hand down her underwear. He introduced two fingers to Maka’s soft, wet heat and played with her clit, all the while thrusting slowly to get a little relief.

It wasn’t enough relief, though, and when his fingers were soaked to the knuckles and Maka whispered “I want you now. Please,” he pushed her panties down and slid his cock into position to enter her.

“Fuck, fuck, that’s good,” he said into her soft, silky hair as her hot and ready pussy enveloped him.

She answered with a throaty “Mmmmm, Soul,” and grinded her ass firmly backward; he brought his hips forward to meet her and get himself as deeply inside as possible. He didn’t forget to keep working on her clit in the front, made easier by their side-lying position.

They started moving at a languid pace, focused more on enjoying the delectation of each in-and-out than on working up a sweat. Being able to hold her so close while he was inside her, feeling their bodies so perfectly molded together at every front-to-back inch as he kept strumming her clit and fondling her breast, was a uniquely uplifting thrill. Before long, Maka’s thighs were also slick, coated in sex juices.

Despite their savory pace, they began to pant. One of her hands was resting on his, over her breast, guiding the way he massaged it; the other she had lifted behind her to hold on to his upper thigh while they moved.

Their relaxed pace helped him feel her orgasm better. It was as languid as their lovemaking, slow but strong; he felt it start in the way that the ocean recedes before an enormous wave crashes on the beach. She turned her head toward him, smiling as she let out a hazy mewl; he leaned forward to kiss her with tongue as his pleasure, too, boiled over.

This time, they cleaned up haphazardly, wanting to return to each other’s skin as soon as possible. They slept naked, nestled together exactly where they had just left off.

* * *

**Day 6: Bathroom**

Maka had never wanted to outright disrespect anyone so badly as she did right now.

After the pact, she had vowed to take all of the witches seriously, to work hard to establish friendly personal relationships with every single one if possible. Things had been going well at this summit - until the vile woman who was currently onstage had flirted with Soul.

She was a centipede-themed witch, and while her animal representation would make most people’s skin crawl, Maka would be foolish not to admit that the witch herself was a beautiful woman. Six feet tall, bright red hair, bright green eyes, curves in all the right places, dangerous red lipstick. As Soul and Maka had filed in, introducing themselves to each of the speakers, the woman had ignored Maka but grabbed Soul’s hand and held it longer than should have been socially acceptable.

“Such beautiful pianist fingers,” she had purred, trying to kiss to the back of his hand, as proper gentlemen once did for young ladies. Even as he yanked his hand back and stepped away in embarrassed shock, the witch said, “I’ll bet these fingers are many-talented, eh?” and gave him a wink.

He opened his mouth to respond, but Maka interrupted. “He’s spoken for,” she said briskly, leading him away without another word.

And now they were in the audience and Maka was absolutely seething as this woman gave her speech in her oily voice. She couldn’t even hear the woman’s words now. She held Soul’s hand tightly, angrily - not out of anger at him, but at the idiot onstage. She wished she had something to throw, wished for just this moment that she was not responsible for helping to maintain the tenuous peace between DWMA and the witches.

It wasn’t that she was insecure or anything. Right? She was just angry.

“Maka,” Soul said, squeezing her hand and unobtrusively getting up from his seat. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Normally she would check to see if this was really an emergency or if it could wait, but this time she didn’t bother. She took pleasure in letting the door shut slightly louder than was strictly necessary.

“You’re really pissed,” Soul began when they were in the hallway, suitably far from the door.

“No…” Maka started, then trailed off. “Well, yeah. Everyone knows we’re engaged! That - that insect knew she was flirting with an engaged man!”

“Hey, aren’t you the one who told me centipedes aren’t insects?” he teased.

“Shut up!” she growled, balling her fists. “Don’t make me angry at you, too!”

At this, he grabbed her wrist, which would ordinarily have irked her, but he was so gentle she wanted to hear what he had to say.

“It’s not worth your energy,” he said calmly. “She’s a pathetic asshole. Anyway, do you really think you have anything to worry about?”

“No, not really,” Maka conceded. “I just…didn’t like it.”

Soul regarded her for a moment, then wrapped her in a protective hug. “I get it,” he murmured into her hair. “I’m not gonna sit here and let you have these doubts, though. I love you. I always will.”

At that she leaned up far enough to say quietly, “I love you, too,” and lock his lips with hers in a possessive kiss, pulling his head toward her with her fingers threaded into his hair and her other hand around his back to pull his whole body close.

After their tongues had spent considerable time together, Soul whispered through the kiss. “You know, we haven’t messed around in a long time…”

“Mmm, two days is long, isn’t it?” Maka gave him her cheekiest grin. They had, after all, been very busy lately. “There is a single-stall restroom just down the hall…”

Thankfully the halls were deserted, and it was no effort at all to sneak in side by side. The place wasn’t exactly ideal - just a small, boring space - but it was kept clean by the staff and, most importantly, would keep them out of trouble. While Maka might have taken some satisfaction in that witch catching them together, she was far too polite to risk it.

They set to work tearing each other’s clothes off - as much as uniforms can be torn off and kept intact - with little ceremony. Soon they both stood naked, and Soul moved behind Maka to embrace her once again.

She leaned back and let his sturdy warmth support her weight a little as he fondled her breasts with both hands and nibbled her ear. He nodded toward something, and at first it was hard to fathom what; but when she glanced where he’d been looking, she noticed that they were on full display in the mirror above the sink.

“Sexy,” she observed.

Soul’s reflection grinned at her with satisfaction. As she continued to watch, he moved his hand down to start playing with her, preparing her body. He was already breathing hard; his breath was hot on her ear, his cock stiff against her backside. When their eyes connected in the mirror, she could see the tender concentration he employed in touching her.

This had to be some kind of record timing for her getting wet. He went from fingering her clit to touching her all the way inside before finally slipping his cock between her legs from behind. She leaned forward and pushed backwards against his pelvis, taking him in fully with closed eyes and a stifled little moan. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation, and when she reopened them, she looked up into the mirror to see Soul beginning to thrust gently with one hand on her hip, staring down at her ass in fascination, licking her arousal from his fingers.

“Soul,” she said flirtatiously with another backwards thrust. He caught her gaze again and leaned forward over her body to give her back a kiss, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

They began to fuck in earnest, with him leaning back so he could thrust with strength and control and her driving herself as hard as possible onto his cock. Through the sex she noticed that they now both had habits of biting their lips to remain sufficiently quiet. The mirror showed her the depth of the enjoyment on Soul’s heavily flushed face; he sweated and groaned huskily, murmuring dirty compliments; and every time their eyes met, he would offer a cheesy little grin, like he was hoping she was impressed.

Something bright and pleasant bloomed in her chest. She couldn’t help but smile back through her own heart-pounding fervor.

Maka threw her head back as she felt her orgasm wash over her. She was dimly aware of Soul clutching her to himself, standing rigidly as he also came. He throbbed, and his warm, slippery pleasure filled her up.

They tidied themselves up as best they could. When they returned to the conference, a new speaker seemed to have long since taken the spotlight; Maka couldn’t find it in herself to care about the curious glances from around the room.

* * *

**Day 7: Underwear**

It was supposed to be a routine trip to the mall. Soul needed new boxers, so they made their way to the underwear department to grab something standard before checking out as soon as possible.

The plan changed when he caught her eyeing a fancy bra and panty set, a pair of sheer white lacy things, and whispered in her ear. “We should get it.”

“What?!” Maka yelped, more out of surprise that he caught her staring than real shock at his suggestion.

“I want to see you in that,” he clarified bluntly, kissing her ear. “And…do more than see you,” he added, voice deep with mischief.

“All right, but…” Maka blushed. She would probably never get over blushing when he used that voice, no matter how long they’d been together. “You have to get some sexy underwear, too.”

Soul glanced at the four-pack of cotton boxers in his hand. “Yeah, I guess these aren’t very interesting.”

She left the store with her lacy white lingerie, and he with his standard underwear as well as a pair of tightly-fitting black sheer boxers. Unfortunately, thanks to an emergency call from Shibusen (these were becoming obnoxiously common), the two were not able to put their fancy new underwear to use that afternoon.

===

The next morning, Maka did decide to wear her lingerie. She wasn’t even sure if Soul would be thinking about playing around with their impulse buy anymore, but she didn’t want it to go to waste and sexy underwear is always a nice confidence booster anyway.

She studied herself in the mirror, pleased with the way the lace adorned her breasts, allowing the skin of her tits to be partially revealed. The bottom was, she hoped, even more tantalizing for what it barely, partly showed. She ran her finger along the cleft between her beige-pink lips, just visible beneath the fabric…and stopped when she almost got distracted by the thought of her weapon’s hand touching her there instead. She hurriedly pulled on a long skirt and a classy, tailored top.

When they arrived home after a shorter and easier day than the day before, Soul put his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey. I saw what you’re wearing under there,” he said, a slight air of smugness to his voice.

“You can see it through my clothes?” she asked with immediate understanding, ready to be horrified.

“No no, I kinda…took a peek,” he admitted. At first Maka wasn’t sure what to make of that, but then she remembered they had embraced earlier and he’d probably been looking down her shirt.

She pretended to slap his arm. “Pervert.”

“Hey, you say that every time,” he said, leaning in, “but you’re just as much of a pervert.”

Maka was about to argue and chose to kiss him roughly instead. “Fine,” she conceded. “But I definitely picked up the habit from you.”

Soul pulled her in for an embrace. “That’s good.”

She kissed and bit his neck while he nibbled and licked her ear. Sweet death, what a surefire way it was to get her heart pounding and her pussy wet. He had his own taste and smell; trying to define it - a combination of maleness and warmth and salt and deodorant that appealed to the primordial brain in a way words could not describe - was probably futile.

They made their way (with much ass-touching and breast-groping) to the bedroom, where they took each other’s shirts off. Soul laid down face-to-face on top of Maka, and teased her by pulling gently at her lower lip with his teeth when she tried to kiss him.

“Dammit, Soul,” she finally laughed, and he grinned roguishly before following her into a deep, wet kiss. His hips worked the bulge in his pants against her core as she rubbed back with everything she had. When she groaned, partly with pleasure, partly with impatience, he slid down to make his face intimate with her still-covered tits.

He ran his hands reverently over each bra cup, lingering with his fingers at the thinnest mesh parts where her skin showed through, and placed a number of enthusiastic kisses and licks between her breasts. “You know,” he said thoughtfully, “this bra looks amazing on you. But I think I’d like it even better if it was not on you.”

Maka gave him a Look that said, ‘I know you stole that line from somewhere.’ But still, she smirked and pointed at the clasp in front, which Soul unhooked with minimal struggle.

He began massaging and nibbling and kissing her tits, occasionally looking up at her; while it felt sweet, she couldn’t help but chuckle after a little while.

“What is it?” he asked, already-flushed face reddening further.

“It’s just…you’re really enjoying this.”

“I am,” he nodded earnestly, holding her gaze as he ran his long tongue in circles around one of her nipples. She hummed contentedly as he moved down, kissing her stomach, pulling her long skirt off to admire what was beneath.

“Hot as fuck,” Soul murmured, breath sultry against the thin mesh of the sheer panties. He kissed here, too, and it made Maka grind up into his face. “But these are gonna have to go—”

“Not before your pants are gone,” Maka insisted, crossing her arms. Soul smirked into her pussy, peering up at her playfully, but then sat up and removed his slacks.

His cock was outlined and partially hidden in sheer black boxers, nestled between those hips. The sight hit her arousal like a truck.

Heat bloomed in her core and she leaned forward to drag him on top of her so she could feel his barely-covered package rub against her needy core. He complied with her every move, and she could feel that her wetness was coming through the panties, getting him wet, too.

“Ahhh, fuck, Maka,” he said huskily. She answered with his name.

Maka reached down to remove her underwear at last before cupping his junk, running her hand all over him, feeling her own arousal on him, before tugging his waistband. He slipped out of the boxers in record time and came back to rest on top of her, tip poking between her lips.

“I wonder if there was any point in wearing that stuff after all,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers. They both went crosseyed trying to maintain eye contact.

“Foreplay,” she said, grinning, gyrating so he could dip through her opening a little. He pushed in the rest of the way with a gruff sigh. She wrapped herself around him as best she could, taking him all for herself as he began to thrust in and out.

Maka could probably get off just on the sounds Soul made for her. But combined with the way he held her, the way he would occasionally glance into her eyes, the friction inside her pussy and the feel of his muscles moving under her arms as she grasped him…well, she was a goner.

When her pleasure surged around his length, orgasm crackling through every muscle in her body, Soul came as well. He kissed and sucked her neck while they came together; she felt his voice rumble against her skin and called out his name.

They stayed where they were for a long time, panting, allowing the exhaustion to catch up with them.

"Leh’ss take a nap," Soul yawned, rolling to the side and pulling her over so they could sleep together.

"No! If we sleep now, we won’t be able to sleep at night," Maka said.

Soul rolled his eyes. “Dammit. You’re so  _responsible_  all the time.”

She stuck her tongue out. “You are, too. You just need some reminding about the little things.”

Soul pushed himself up and stumbled toward the dresser, looking for some clothes to throw on. “Fine, fine, whatever. I’ll go make some tea or something. Extra caffeinated kind.”

Sexy underwear aren’t usually very convenient for wearing day-in and day-out. But on those special days when they were feeling extra horny, each would wear it and wait for the other to discover it.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for your continued readership!
> 
> Disclaimer: birth control always, yadda yadda.

**Day 1: Long Distance**

“I miss you,” she mumbles, fiddling with her toes. She’s cross-legged on the bed, sitting in front of her webcam.

Soul lets out a chuff, thinking he can just laugh it off - but he sighs and decides instead to own his feelings. “Yeah. Miss you too, Maka. Four weeks to go.”

“I…” Maka, ever blunt and honest, is exceedingly bashful now, but there will be no way to get her point across without saying it aloud. “I really miss the stuff we were doing before you got sent off.”

Wait. They’d just hit a certain intimate relationship milestone before he got sent off - is she telling him she’s horny? His eyebrows arch, and as he gazes into the expectant look on her face, he knows that’s exactly what she’s saying.

Soul gives her his best bedroom eyes, hoping his fervor comes across on video chat, and says, “I want you again, too.”

She makes a little noise. It’s some kind of cute, high-pitched moan, and in her lap, her fingers lightly stroke–

“Did you just touch yourself?” he breathes, eyes widening.

Maka gasps and jerks her hand away from her lap. “I– umm!” She’s furiously red.

“It would be okay. If you did, I mean. I’m…not gonna judge you for that.” He could add that he’s flattered, that just thinking she might want to touch herself at the sight and sound of him has him hard as fuck already. But he wants to let her take the lead.

She licks her lips and fidgets again, still blushing, and maintains eye contact. “Four weeks seems like a really long time,” she says, lifting her chin. “I was wondering if you might be interested in…doing it by video chat?”

“Yes,” Soul answers automatically. Maka chuckles, and he adds, “What’s so funny?”

“You were just so eager.” She smiles, and he sees a bit of that familiar confidence.

The start is as awkward as he might expect; he’s never considered the possibility that his partner would ask him to masturbate so she could watch. But he accepts, because he wants to see how she pleases herself, too. He’s self-conscious as he adjusts his position so she can see his ministrations and brings his hand down to slowly massage his already-hard cock through the pajama pants he wears. He forgets there’s anything unusual about it, though, at the look on her face - the flush, the rapt fascination, her little open mouth, her quickened breaths. She begins to move her own hand, but her gaze does not leave him.

He bites his lip as she strokes over her pussy, teasing herself with the gentlest feather-touch. He can hear her pant when her finger runs up the seam to where her lips, luscious parts he’s only had the privilege of really touching a few times, join together. He thinks about the look and the taste of her sex under those panties and oh, oooohhh, he sighs with the want.

“Soul,” she murmurs through the haze of arousal. She’s caressing herself harder now, rubbing circles over her entire pussy. “Can I see?” she whispers, and somehow he knows what she’s talking about; he kicks off his pants and underwear while she practically tears hers off. It only takes a few moments, and they’re in such a hurry to keep getting off to each other that there’s no time for anxiety.

His breath hitches at the feeling of his  grip on his own shaft, his hand sliding fluidly from bottom to top while Maka continues to rub herself, and harder. She slips two fingers up, up into her pussy and continues to palm the rest, lips and clit and all, and he keeps jerking himself; their motions synchronize. The jerking of her hand matches speed and rhythm with his progress.

“Makaaahhhh,” he hisses.

“Soul,” she gasps. Sweet Death, she sounds close. He’s close, and this is the most gratifying that masturbation has ever been - merely the sight of Maka coming undone, bearing herself at her most private and vulnerable for him alone no matter how far apart their bodies may be, satisfies in a way that his own lonely hands never could. Her beautiful little breasts bounce daintily with her efforts.

He’s going to come hard.

Her hips are gyrating around her hand, and she bites her lower lip. “Ah, Soul. Soul, I’m– here I–!”

“Maka,” he whispers - judging by the way her chest is heaving and her voice is coming through her breaths, she’s climaxing. Ah, how long it continues; her orgasm must be going on and on–

Belatedly, Soul realizes he’s swearing out loud: “Shit, shiiiit,” and as his fingers reach the head of his throbbing cock one more time, he spills for her.

The afterglow makes him lightheaded. For a minute, he stares at Maka lying back in her bed, spent, on his screen; there is no sound but the two of them trying to breathe normally again on different sides of the planet.

“Love you,” he says, finally. Maka lifts her head to peer back at the camera and smiles.

“Love you too,” she mutters. “Gonna sleep well tonight. In your bed.”

* * *

 

**Day 2: Mouth**

She wants him on his back so she can see his face as she works. Goodness knows this isn’t an entirely selfless endeavor.

As in every other part of his life, Soul starts out trying to keep a straight face, though he’s flushed a tantalizing, intimate red that betrays the intensity of his desires. His teeth are visible between parted lips. When Maka starts out with a tentative lick to his balls, his dick twitches; his widening eyes and murmured “ah!” tempt her to climb up and straddle him, forget the foreplay and take him inside where he belongs.

Instead, she practices patience, swirling her tongue around his balls as she mouths him. Soul stares with naked fascination. It’s going to be a long journey, relishing every inch of him from sack to head with the kind of reverence she’s feeling, but to memorize his taste and watch him come undone will be worth every moment. She keeps delivering her slurps and wet kisses, holding his shaft with the lightest touch she can manage, and he tosses his head back with a whimper.

When he glances down at her again, chest starting to heave, his pupils are blown wide. It always amazes her that she can have this effect on him, and the giddy redness of his cheeks beckons her upwards. With a final, wide lick to his scrotum, she begins teasing her way up his cock.

“Mmmmmm,” he hums in a warm voice, closing his eyes. He holds her head in both of his hands, lets her hair spill between his fingers. It’s the gentle hold of a man cupping sanctified water. She works up and down, up and down, tasting every bit of him from base to head from every angle she’s ever dreamed of.

His flushed dick is heavy and hot and silky-smooth on her tongue, and sweet life and death she wants, needs him now–

Without warning to him, Maka takes his whole length in her mouth, tongueing the salty cleft of his head. Soul exhales as suddenly as she took him, “Mmmmmaka,” and closes his eyes for a few seconds, grinning in euphoria. “Yes,” he says, and his thighs are tensing, hands moving from her head to the bed. She hums, hoping it echoes deep inside his soul, as she moves him in and out, in and out of her mouth with ardor, imagining that he’s slipping between her pussy lips instead. She sucks him off with all of her pent-up need, wanting so badly what she already has.

Patience. He’ll pay her back. She wants to finish what she’s started, though, and he doesn’t look like he’s going to last. He’s panting, biting his lower lip, clutching the bedsheets in his fingers and curling his toes.

“Mmmfffffuuuuck,” he whispers. She offers a cheeky wink.

And he graciously accepts with a wet orgasm.

She keeps him in her mouth until his throbbing settles down, and then she returns to pepper his chest and chin and face with kisses as he breathes in the afterglow.

“Whoa, whoa,” he laughs at her eagerness. He brushes his fingers against her pussy, which is already bare and waiting. “I’ve got you. Come here.” 

* * *

 

**Day 3: Dance** _(based on[this fic](http://chaoticlivi.tumblr.com/post/113481591980/shut-up-and-dance-with-me), but the context isn't really necessary)_

At first he’d thought it was odd, having this thick staircase to the balcony set outside the main clubroom, but the little nook underneath is perfect.

The stairs. Underneath the stairs. Not underneath Maka’s dress. Well, he’s sure that’s perfect too, but - shit, he’s not supposed to think about that yet! No fooling around in public! Just…cuddling! And some mild kissing. And maybe some touching if they’re careful. …Fuck, who is he kidding? Their dance together just made him want every inch of her right now. He contemplates asking if they can leave. Ugh, what is he thinking? He felt her desire back there - but maybe she won’t want to go as far as he does. Besides, they’re at a birthday party, and it would be rude to leave early, right?

Soul isn’t usually the one dragging her places, but he needs to be off the floor with her, out of sight of others. Together, they steal through the door, into the shadows, and she’s on him so fast. A wave of warmth washes over his heart as he understands that she’s as enthusiastic as he is.

Her hands trace up his neck and sift through his hair and damn, he didn’t know he was into being touched there, but he’s got goosebumps and a boner already. Soul guides Maka against the wall so she can brace herself, counting his lucky stars that nobody else decided to hide away under here first. Their mouths meet again, and beyond the door, under the cover of the staircase where people aren’t standing around and the bass is muffled, he’s more confident, more ready to lose himself.

She pulls him against her, back to the concrete wall, and hooks a leg around his legs; he bucks into her while they kiss, biting and tugging at her lips. She still tastes like the sweet drink she had when they first arrived. He thinks his insatiable desire to make love must be mutual, because she’s grinding her hips into his like she’s desperate to feel him through his pants. He realizes he can’t remember when it happened, but his hands are now gripping her ass to pull her in.

He could probably come this way. But another plan, something even more appealing, comes to mind first, so he initiates it by moving his kisses down her chin to her strong, elegant neck.

She tips her head back, inviting his kisses and teeth with a rumble in her throat. After providing her with what she wants, Soul moves up to her ear, offering some little nips and licks before murmuring, “Can I touch you? Through your dress?”

Maka glances around, and he gets ready to nod his understanding when she tells him no, not here, but instead she flashes him a mischievous grin. “Yeah. Let’s just keep our clothes on, okay?”

“Of course,” he whispers. And at last, his hand travels down, down the front of her dress, pauses to caress her breasts, and finally feels her covered privates, while she kisses him messily. She makes cute noises as she grinds her sexual frustration away on his fingers.

“Oohhh,” she sighs, leaning her head back. He kisses the side of her neck. “Soul, here - let me…” And she turns around to nestle into him, repositions his arms so they curve around her (embracing her like this is divine, both for the sentimental sap in him and for the pressure on his arousal). Maka arranges his fingers in a position she likes against her pussy. He’s almost distracted by how tempting it is to slip under her dress, but reminds himself instead that she has to teach him how to please her.

“Sorry,” he says, feeling his face heat up. “Never done this before.”

“Good,” Maka teases. “Just - move your hand?”

Soul tries an up-and-down motion with lots of pressure. “Like this?”

“Almost…” She bites her lip, swivels her hips around to meet his attentions. He tries a circular motion instead and she murmurs “That’s it, Soul.” Her voice is husky and lustful, and he takes care not to lose the spot he’s found for fear of losing that voice; he does, though, go back to kissing her neck, enjoying the taste of her while he’s so close to her mouth as she whispers barely-audible encouragements.

With what he hopes is equally-seductive subtlety, Soul breathes next to her ear, “This is fucking hot, you know that?”

There’s no answer in English, just a delicate, thrilled whine.

“Can you come for me, Maka?” he adds, hoping she’s as close as he thinks she is.

“More,” she gasps. And yes - yes, he’ll give her more. He’ll give her everything she needs. He redoubles his efforts, defying the weariness in his arm, kissing her neck with fervor.

She lets out a final moan, a single drawn-out syllable with the sound of a smile at the end of it. She goes stiff, and he knows she’s finishing.

Afterwards, she slumps backward against his body, spent. “ _Fuck_ ,” she says. It’s the best kind of “ _fuck_ ,” he knows. She tilts her head to look backwards.

She’s looking at him like she’s stargazing, so he kisses her.

* * *

 

**Day 4: Quiet**

Maka’s grandparents are exactly nothing like Spirit.

In fact, Soul has to wonder if Spirit turned out the way he did because he was raised in such a…traditional environment. They are incredibly nice people, to be sure, but well, they put Soul and Maka in separate bedrooms.

This wouldn’t be so strange if they hadn’t known that Soul happens to be Maka’s fiance.

Soul pouts into the unfamiliar pillow. The whole house smells sweet and a bit musty, and altogether it would be quite cozy if Maka could be allowed to sleep with him. But no, they get treated like a couple of teenagers instead. He’d expected her to argue when they showed the weapon and meister to separate guest rooms, but she had merely nodded cheerily.

Actually, that had kind of hurt. His mind keeps considering the option of leaving the room and joining Maka in hers anyway, but he’s a guest here; he doesn’t want to get caught and make himself unwelcome on the first night. Even worse, it seems that Maka might respect her grandparents’ rules.

Soul is interrupted from his disgruntled brooding by the barely-audible sound of the door opening. He raises his head, on the alert for whoever’s barging into his room.

It’s Maka.

“Hey,” he whispers, scooting aside immediately. She makes a beeline for the bed. “Aren’t we gonna get in trouble?” he teases.

Maka wastes no time in latching herself to his front. “Probably not, and anyway, we’re not getting caught,“ she whispers against his lips with a mischievous grin.

"You could’ve told me, y'know, that this would happen.”

“And ruin the surprise when I came in to see you? No way.” She kisses him and he sighs, resigned, because she’s got him hard already. Just one defiant kiss is all it takes, apparently. She knows, too; she’s already reaching down to pull his shorts off, and when their clothes are out of the way (tucked under the pillows), she urges him on top of her.

He enters her, sighing, and goes back to kissing her. It’s a drag having to be extra-quiet, but it doesn’t take the pleasure out of making love. She still puts her hands on his ass and guides him in, and in the quiet he can better hear the way her breaths sigh and hitch with the motion of his hips. Her pussy is a warm welcome; the sliding of his cock deep within her, his Maka, has Soul’s blood alight with love and greed alike.

They take their intercourse slowly. There’s no reason to rush things and it’s better this way, with the need for quiet and the rest of the house asleep; so he delights in being inside her while their tongues tangle, while he nips at her lips and she nuzzles his nose. The covers rustle, rustle and they sigh, and occasionally a breath carries the tiny hint of a voice.

He’s not sure how long they do this. But the pleasure reaches a critical point.

“I’m close,” she whispers against his lips. “Come, Soul?”

“You, too,” he murmurs, giving in at last, letting the beat of her pleasure draw every drop of him out inside her. Her face is the picture of ecstasy. He hopes she feels the same way about his.

Lazily they clean up, interested only in collapsing into a warm heap of satisfied bones and steady, resonating heartbeats. There they rest together.

The misty, gray light of dawn is spilling through the window before Soul realizes he hears someone walking around in the hall. When he rouses Maka, she kisses him placatingly and whispers, “Nobody’s going to barge in, not even Papa. And if someone does, I’ll tell them to mind their own business.”

Soul has never been more content.

* * *

 

**Day 5: Toy**

Maka Albarn would never have thought this idea could cross her mind, but as she disinters a year-old unused birthday gift from her underwear drawer, she hopes that this purple vibrating-dildo monstrosity might solve all of her problems.

“Frustration” would be an understatement for what she’s been feeling. Having her weapon so close, wanting him so badly - in the past month or so she’s been touching herself every single night and it’s just not enough. She craves his touch more than she’s ever craved anything, even water.

But she’s not allowed to have it.

Or, more specifically, trying to have a sexual relationship with Soul would be a critically dangerous risk. She isn’t sure if he would allow it; some days, he seems too level-headed for that, and other days, she knows he’d kiss her back and follow her to bed.

With this toy, though, she can be sexually satisfied and preserve her ironclad friendship with her partner without bringing messy sex feelings into the relationship. Objectively, the thing is huge - it’s got to be bigger than he is, anyway. It will fill her up nicely. She can take care of herself in private, then come out to the living room and relax with her totally-not-sexual partner.

She uses it. And oh, boy, she’s never had so many fantastic orgasms before.

A month later, though, she has to face reality: however great her orgasms are, she doesn’t stop lusting after her weapon. Her hunger isn’t just for the sex - it’s for  _him_ , specifically. She’s lusty for  _feelings_  - feelings a technologically-advanced piece of plastic can’t provide. When she masturbates, she finds herself whispering his name against her pillow.

There’s tension between them now, too; he probably knows. In reality, it’s already started to intrude on their connection, and she thinks the main problem is the secrecy. They’ve reached an impasse. The problem literally cannot be ignored.

…Maybe if she just comes clean, they can work around this.

When she tells him, he kisses her and he sighs “I know” against her lips. “I wanted you to tell me when you were ready.”

He wants her just as badly, too, and they talk until three o'clock in the morning about what’s going to happen, how to keep from becoming a mistake. In the end, all they can do is make vows, just as they always have in battle.

And they permit themselves to cross the line.

Kissing fast becomes an affair involving not only their mouths, but their whole bodies. She feels his want, hard against her thigh and thick in her hands, but before she can suggest anything else, he’s positioned between her legs, watching her.

“Can I?” he asks, kissing up the insides of her thighs.

“Please,” she whispers.

He begins pleasing her with an eagerness and passion that she’s only seen inside the Black Room before this. He manages to cover all of her, laving from her opening to her clit with wide, long strokes, working his warm lips around her labia. There is absolutely no doubt that Soul “Eater” Evans can make love with his mouth, and it’s embarrassingly quickly that she comes to the efforts of his lovely, thick tongue. His hooded eyes take on a questioning gleam.

“I  _really_  wanted you,” she says, trying to shrug her self-consciousness away, giving him a little smile she hopes is charming.

“Wanna go again, then?” he asks hopefully, bestowing gentle kisses on the lips of her pussy.

“Are you sure?” she asks, worrying her bottom lip.

Soul grins, a toothy, roguish expression that sets her on fire all over again. “Yes. Please.”

It takes a little longer now. She has time to notice the way he watches her for signs of enjoyment, the way he moans with every few passes of his tongue, his hips thrusting against the mattress. He slips a couple of fingers inside, reluctant, apparently, to have to accommodate them, but it’s a whole new sensation to her. When she comes this time, she moans, too, and lifts herself to curve around his head.

Soul kisses her breasts as she cradles his head. “Soul,” she whispers. “Will you come inside?”

He leans back to look up at her. “You’re sure? Still on the pill?” Of course he noticed. Neither of them have talked about it, but of course he’s noticed; she’s been taking it for years to moderate her cycle. Maka nods, and he beams toothily, at once sharp and sweet.

She climbs on top of him, slips him inside. She’s wide and wet, and when he slips in, he flushes a deeper red and groans. She rides him, adjusting and rearranging, and he’s a new sensation inside of her - silky and hot. He doesn’t exactly vibrate, but he  _reacts_ , and he loves, and it fascinates her.

“Maka, I’m - I can’t - gonna come,” he pants; it’s his turn to be overwhelmed by pleasure.

“Please,” she says, willing him to keep eye contact. It feels intimate. “Come, Soul.”

She feels his every twitch as he fills her up, thick and slippery. “Keep going,” he hisses. “As long as you want. I can do it.”

Maka throws her head back, grinds down as hard as she can on his dick. Thrusts. Pumps. And finally, her third orgasm rolls through her body like thunder through the sky.

They lie there, Maka on Soul’s chest, sticky, exhausted, scared, and hopeful. Soul chooses this moment to murmur, “Maybe sometime I can give you a hand with that vibrator, too.”

Maka gasps. “What the hell, Soul?! How do you know about that?”

He chuckles. “It’s quiet, Maka, but it ain’t silent.”

* * *

 

**Day 6: Shower**

The raindrops make a satisfying racket against the roof of the tent.

“These are some five-star accommodations Kid’s hooked us up with,” Soul grouses. He’s sitting around in his boxers, she in a pair of shorts and an undershirt. Chances are low anyone is going to come find them in the middle of the woods, especially now that the local evil monster has been slain.

“But it’s romantic,” Maka argues, tone playful. She shoves her bra in the backpack they’ve brought for the short mission; along the side of a nearby clearing, treefrogs trill with summer excitement.

“I don’t trust it not to leak, you nerd.”

Maka runs her hand along the ceiling of the tent. “Completely dry. See?”

Soul sidles up behind her, kisses the back of her neck; she hums appreciatively. “Speaking of wet…remember that time we played Truth or Dare?”

“Um,” Maka puts a finger to her lip, pretending to ignore his lascivious joke. “Which time? That’s Liz and Tsubaki’s  _favorite_  game. They make us play it practically every month.”

He laughs and lowers his voice. “The time you said you thought screwing in the wilderness would be sexy.” His gruff tone and breath against her skin gives her goosebumps.

“Oh. That. We were  _sixteen_ , weren’t we?” Maka chuckles, leans back for a French kiss. “But you’re still right.”

She arches her back to rub her ass against his hard-on, murmuring about how they’re roughing it a bit, true, but this is great and she’s so glad they took this mission even if it’s only for the sex in a tent. She maneuvers his cock in his shorts so he’s rubbing between her legs from behind.

“Mmmm, Maka,” he growls into her ear, enveloping her body in his embrace. Outside, the rain falls harder. Thunder crackles, then rolls somewhere in the distance. He’s so much warmer and gentler than the storm outside, but the sound and the lightning still remind her of the jagged teeth nipping at her skin. She pushes back more, huddling into Soul, her Soul who can be her shelter and her storm at once.

“Pants off,” she orders when she can feel her panties getting soaked. He leans around and gives her a searing kiss to the mouth before obliging.

They lie down, back-to-front because she likes his coziness and he wants to fondle her. Soul glides smoothly inside Maka; he hisses in pleasure as he fills her up, thick and delightful. Unlike a mattress, the bedroll doesn’t squeak when they thrust into each other. His movements inside her are slow and deep. His beautiful pianist hand, which somehow blends nicely in the atmosphere of the graceful shapes of the swaying trees, rubs her clit.

She turns her head so he can hear her over the weather. “I love you,” she breathes. 

When they come, the thunder is directly overhead, and they breathe heavily through smiles. The lightning illuminates his hair and the rain blankets them together in their own little space, their bubble of solace in the storm.

* * *

 

**Day 7: Movie Night**

She keeps comparing the guy in the movie to Soul.

She can’t help it. Tsu chose a cute-but-cheesy romantic comedy for the night, so of course  _romance_  - which has been on Maka’s mind a lot lately - is the central plot. She and her weapon lie on their bellies next to each other, soft carpet underneath and a bowl of popcorn between them. They’re alone next to the couch rather than on it - probably they could scoot even closer without attracting attention.

Soul snickers as Black Star gets up from said couch and heads to Kid’s expansive kitchen for more food. Food and respect for Tsubaki are the only things keeping Black Star (relatively) quiet through a romcom.

The male love interest in the movie is named Kevin. His hair is dark and short, his eyes a phenomenal bright blue, his teeth absurdly straight, perfect blocky white dentine. He carries himself with supreme confidence except around the main character (Julie), when his frame softens and he leans into her.

Maka glances over at Soul. His unusual stark white hair is purposefully disheveled. His eyes, red like blood and heroism, sag with a kind of permanent sarcasm, and in his mouth, jagged teeth make all of his grins a little spooky to those who don’t know better. He slouches almost permanently; it’s gone from being a sign of discomfort to a simple habit.

In the movie, the protagonists are finally sharing a sultry, private moment. Julie gives Kevin an open-mouthed kiss, he grabs her ass and pulls her into his embrace. The music in the background is sensual, and it’s clear that there’s not going to be a scene change any time soon. Somewhere in the background of Maka’s awareness, Black Star snickers and makes a vulgar noise at the TV.

As the characters’ movements become more sexual, Maka realizes she wants to experience this, but not with a guy like Kevin - she wants Soul. She wants him to grab her ass, wants to sit on his lap on a bed and grind against him while her hands run through his ridiculous hair.

Her arousal becomes uncomfortable as she pictures herself and Soul in the same scenario as in the movie. It really lingers on the main couple’s foreplay, as Kevin kisses Julie’s neck and stares at her in fascination; Maka wants to feel that, but with Soul’s sharp teeth against her flesh, his heated eyes drawing her in.

She glances over again. This time, their eyes lock, and even though she’d usually glance away in embarrassment, something in his expression tells her to hold his gaze.

Soul licks his lips. On the screen, Julie is moaning as Kevin thrusts his hips into her (the cover did say it was “UNRATED,” after all). Heart pounding, Maka budges closer to Soul so she’s leaning against him, not breaking eye contact.

He kisses her with his soft lips.

No longer caring about the movie (neither of them ever cared that much about the movie), they embrace front-to-front, kissing with carefully-maintained silence and intrinsic desperation.

Hands roam. She leans her breasts and her ass into his hold, each in turn, and fondles his erection through his jeans ( _ohhhhh_ , he’s so hot and hard, and she  _wants_ ). Only when she realizes she’s going to lose her breath does she settle down, whispering in his ear, “They’ll hear us.” Someone coughs on the couch; do they already know?

Soul nods his understanding and plants one more kiss on her lips before drawing her in for a long cuddle. There’s an ember burning between them, and they’ll ignite it when they get home.

They don’t pay much attention to the movie. Maka keeps her head buried in Soul’s embrace and closes her eyes, listens to his breathing and counts his heartbeats; but she is aware of a romantic marriage proposal on-screen, as well as a dippy pop tune signifying the start of the credits. She thinks, as she grins into Soul’s chest, that she can’t help but enjoy such happy love songs.


	4. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was typing part of this fic on mobile today and “out-of-body experience” somehow was corrected to “out-of-pocket experience” and you know, that’s it, that’s the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a work in progress. Note that there is NSFW fanart below the story!

**Day 3: Choke**

Despite her wide eyes and the flustered red quickly blooming all over her face, Maka doesn't yell. Instead, she takes a deep breath. "It's okay," she says. "I-I mean, everyone does that, right?"

He's still got his dick in his hand. "Get out," he croaks.

"I, um, I'm gonna go, you can just...finishupinhere," she says, slamming the door as the moment catches up to her.

Soul looks down at his bed. Back at the door. Down at his hand. There's no way he's about to "finish up in here" now.

* * *

 

Three hours of deafening silence later, Maka comes to the living room and sits next to him, a bit farther down the couch than usual.

There's a moment of fidgeting. "Soul, you're a private person. I'm sorry for barging in on you."

He's flooded with gratitude, but not because he actually needs an apology. Maybe this won’t be as terrifying as he’d thought it would be.

"You've been barging in on me for years, remember. I should've locked the door. How could you expect this time I'd be...busy?" He offers a smile that should look cheeky instead of pathetically relieved, if all is going according to plan. Either way, she returns it.

"I'm glad you're not too upset," she says. Something in her expression isn't done with him, though, and she blatantly glances at his lap. His heart skips a beat for reasons that slip just beyond his grasp.

"What is it?" he asks. She's probably about to go on a tear about how dudes are all sex-maniacal pigs, right?

"Well, maybe this isn't right, but when I saw you before…” Maka curls a piece of hair around her finger. “I thought it was...interesting."

He was looking at her already, but he almost gets whiplash with the speed he straightens up to look at her _better_. "What do you mean? I didn't freak you out?"

"I was embarrassed because that sort of thing is supposed to be private, but." She pauses and swallows. "I kind of wanted to be there, too."

Soul lifts a hand to his mouth, partly to hide how his jaw just dropped, and at the motion, Maka squares her shoulders. "You want to-- you like?" There is no delicate way for him to end this question.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying," she answers. There is a moment of silence during which she stares into his eyes, defiantly, he thinks, but she loses it and looks down.

"Hey. That's cool," he says, hardly daring to let an impending smile spread past slightly upturned lips. "I feel the same way."

She perks up. "Really?"

Soul laughs. "Yeah, really."

"Okay then." Maka rushes into his side, closing the distance between them as fast as he’s ever seen her move, flushing with a new vibrancy that has his head swimming. "Um, it's okay to say no, but would you maybe..." she hesitates, and the next part is a whisper. "Would you want to let me touch you?"

Her voice injects a shock of heat in his heart. In the back of his head, he can feel thoughts swirling around, things about how he should work out the details of the relationship first, how they shouldn't be rushing, and shouldn't they cuddle a bit, kiss and work up to this?--

\--Yeah, okay. He's been fantasizing about this for years. The inevitable words come automatically from somewhere in a dream. "Uh, y-yeah...if you want?"

Maka lifts her hand, halting and slow, and places it in his lap. "Here?" she asks. She's heavy on the right spot.

"There is...good." Totally unsure about what to do with himself in the meantime, Soul puts an arm around Maka's shoulders and leans on her. What they are doing, or how she wants him to act, is a mystery. Cautious snuggling seems like a safe answer to the questions he can't quite get his mouth around.

Maka hums, uncertain, and presses. Traces the outline of him in his pants.

This might as well be an out-of-body experience for all his belief that it's really happening. "You moved," she whispers as he hardens.

"You - you're touching me. It's like a tease."

She chuckles, high-pitched, a nervous sound she makes when she's new to something, and begins petting him heavily through his jeans. A soft moan that was supposed to stay his secret alone escapes him, and she tugs at the zipper on his pants.

"Can I?" she asks, again, and he pushes them down far enough. Just like when he's doing this solo.

And _ohhh_ , she's all over him. She lacks confidence at first, touchingtouchingtouching every bit of him, grasping with hesitation. She watches his face, though, and something clicks. As she hits her stride, Soul leans his head back and tries to bask in the attentions of his meister.

Her strokes are the frantic motions of a partner who wants to see him _come_ , and something's in the way. There's something like a block in his core that goes right to his pelvis. Her touch is intoxicating, but overwhelming, and he can’t quite seem to get over the plateau. When he tries, he twitches all over. He can't relax.

"Maka - hang on a second," Soul rasps. He places his fingers over hers. "You're...good. Really. Really good."

She draws back slightly, brows furrowing. "But...?"

"I, um, might not be able to finish," he confesses.

She tilts her head, every bit as confused as he thought she would be. "But how...?"

Yeah, yeah, he's been doing this alone for years.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She bites her lip. Ah, she's not thinking about how many times he's gotten off before; she's too focused on her own performance anxiety.

"No! Uh, no, don't worry about that," he answers. "I said you were good."

"Then why -- I thought it was easy for guys?"

“No-- Well, not _necessarily_.” He really doesn't know how to explain the nuances of his own sexuality, especially not at this moment. It will always be embarrassing, but it's worse when he's hanging out of his pants for her to see and feel in all his fleshy non-glory.

Then again, her hand is warm around his dick and she holds him like he's a gift she wasn't expecting. Her touch always, even now, reminds him they're in this together, whatever 'this' might be. In the name of good communication, Soul takes a deep breath. "I'm nervous."

Maka huffs out a short laugh. It isn't unkind. "Well, I'm nervous too. You go first. What's wrong?"

With the softest touch he can manage, Soul takes her hand from his erection. He needs a moment to gather his courage, here, and just focusing on their hands connected will give him that.

"I'm not just...letting you touch me for the hell of it, or for fun, or because I'm comfortable with you. I mean, I am comfortable with you," he adds hastily, "but I've actually wanted this for a while. Really wanted this." And now that he's getting it, he's a bit overwhelmed.

Maka peers at him through wide eyes. _Please explain_ , her expression says.

"And not just this," he tries. "But, you know, the other things that go with it? Being close. I like being close to you.”

Maka closes her fingers tightly around his and squeezes.

“It's hard to explain, but-- love," he says, at last. “That. I love you.” He manages to look at her as he says it, but finds himself glancing away right after. Having finally found the words he was looking for, Soul adds, “I don't think I can relax enough to do this unless we're on the same page.”

After a silence which could have been a lot of time or could have been no time at all - hell if he knows - there's a hand on his cheek.

"Soul," Maka murmurs. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm just not good at that stuff," he says. "I figured it would sort of fall into place if it was meant to be."

Maka shakes her head. "Oh, Death, Soul. That doesn't work."

"Thanks," he grumbles, worried.

She pushes on his face a bit in this weird way that indicates she wants him to look her right in the eyes, so he does. "Soul, I love you, too."

About nine feelings come out in a confused shout. "So then why didn't you say something?! You're the go-getter around here!"

“I had a lot of doubt!” Maka pouts, but doesn’t pull her hand back. “You're not the easiest to read, you know?!”

Soul nods. There's nothing to do but concede; she's right. He is defensive and closed-up. Even so, the smile comes back, full-force, and this time, he lets it intrude completely on his demeanor.

“Alright,” he says. “I’m glad.”

He kisses her then, a soft press of lips that promises more to come. The feelings are mutual, and her response - fierce as it is - seals the deal.

 

Day 1: Need

 

 

Day 2: Laughter

 

 

Day 4: Mask

 

 

Day 5: Jewel

 

 

Day 6: Honeymoon

 

 

Day 7: Permission

 


End file.
